The American Guyver 1's First Love
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is a Cross over Fan Fic that was up for adoption even though the first chapter doesn't have much changes to it the second one dose and also the characters are property of their respective owners.
1. Gwen's Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I had this idea running through my mind for a while and so I have decided to write this Ben10/Guyver crossover, obviously. This is a Gwen-OC fan fic as Kevin and Ben pairings with her aren't really my thing, actually Gwen-Kevin pairings aren't my thing. I've posted this fic as a Ben10,Guyver cross-over as you can obviously see again. Since the Guyver is an alien device it sort of fits with the Ben10 theme. I hope you enjoy. Oh one more thing, I don't exactly know how old Ben and Gwen are in the series so I'm just assuming that they're 10 years old and I'm making them older for this fan fic. Might contain course language.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

My Bio-boosted Boyfriend.

Four years after Gwen Tennyson's summer adventure kicking alien butt with her dooface cousin Ben and her Grandpa Max had quiet down ever since Ben's ability to go hero using the Omnitrix became public knowledge. With less alien's to battle Gwen was able to focus on being a teenage girl, during junior high Gwen's body had gone through some anticipated changes, according to her mother. She had grown at least two heads in height, gotten more feminine curves and her bust size had gone from her flat A-cup to modest 34b, she also kept her hair short because she liked looking younger. Aside from her monthly period which she thought was totally unfair since guys never bled once a month, Gwen was also getting into beauty products and more girly clothes and underwear while balancing her martial arts classes, school and learning her spells from Charm-caster's book. She even became interested in one of the older boys in their school, a cute looking basketball player called Roy Mustang and had been going out with him for several months. Ben who was again able to turn into his aliens at will had warned her that most sports players only had girlfriends because it got them more attention, and they expected their girls to spread their legs on command. Ignoring Ben's advice Gwen agreed to go to a party with Roy his team were having for the win against another school, and since his friend had a swimming pool, swim wear was compulsory. Fortunately Gwen had bought a new bikini during a recent shopping trip with her girl friends and was waiting for an opportunity to wear it as summer was a few months away.

"Gwen I'm telling you this guy only wants to get into your panties," Ben said waiting outside Gwen's room for her to change.

Ben was going to this party as his friends had invited him along and he wanted to get away from his homework for one night, but he was roped into giving Gwen a lift since she was going as well. Even though he could stay alien for as long as he wanted, Ben had gotten a driver's licence so Grandpa Max had built him a car with a holographic driver for when he had to kick butt.

"Will you give it a rest Ben? Roy has been a complete gentleman since we've been going out," Gwen called back through her door. "And anyway why do you care so much?"

"Duh, because you're family Gwen, I won't let anyone hurt my family even if it's my geeky cousin. So trust me when I say Roy is only acting nice so he can get some action, I've seen the way he looks at you when your back is turned," Ben pressed, know it was useless to argue at this point but still tried to convince her.

"Look Ben, I appreciate you looking out for me but I do have my magic remember. So if and I stress the word if Roy tries something, I'll just blast him away from me," Gwen replied, opening her door. "So how do I look?"

Ben couldn't help think that his cousin looked attractive and her attire now proved that. She was dressed in a short sleeved light blue top with a low neck line that revealed the tops of her breasts and the straps of her sea-foam green bikini top which tied at the back of her neck and a darker blue plaid skirt that ended mid thigh. On her feet were sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles and a bag in her hands that Ben assumed was a towel and underwear to change into after she had finished swimming.

"At least you're a conservative dresser," Ben said, making his way down stair to his car.

"You used Grey Matter to study for your driver's test didn't you?" Gwen asked as they climbed into Ben's RX-7.

"No, this time I actually studied properly without using the Omnitrix. I'm more responsible than I was four years ago," he replied starting the engine.

The Party.

It turns out that Roy's friend lived several houses away from a large park but Gwen wasn't here for the outdoors, she was here to enjoy her boyfriend's company with other teens from school. The house itself was pretty big with a huge backyard containing a ten meter long pool and hot tub which Ben guessed would have teens making out all night considering it was a Friday, though both Tennyson's had to be home by eleven. There was a lot of noise coming from inside from all the other occupants and loud music blaring from what Gwen suspected was a very large sound system, there were some teens hanging out on the front porch just to get some fresh air or mostly just to talk amongst themselves without having to shout over the music. After getting out of Ben's car Gwen raced over to Roy who had been waiting out front for her and jumped into his arms, giving him a quick kiss as they hugged.

"Glad you could make it Gwen," Roy said, keeping his hands around her waist.

"Hey I wouldn't miss my first real party, just be glad it's a Friday or my parents would have made me stay home," Gwen replied, batting a hand away that tried to sneak under her shirt. "Uh uh, no going under clothes remember? You'll have to wait until we hit the pool,"

"S'ok babe, I can wait," Roy answered, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"How's it going Roy?" Ben asked, just having finished parking his car. "Gwen still not letting you get under her clothes yet?"

"Yeah but I can wait," Roy replied, putting an arm around Gwen's waist. "Come on, babe, I'll show you where you can put you bag,"

A few hours into the party Gwen had spent most of the time dancing with Roy, eating the available snacks and helping herself to the strictly non-alcoholic drinks. After excusing herself to use the bathroom Gwen came back minus her shirt and skirt with her towel in one hand.

"Wanna go outside for a dip?" she asked, noticing his eyes were ranking over her bikini clad body. "Keep drooling and you can forget about kissing me for a whole week,"

"Sorry babe, just didn't expect you to looking so sexy in your bikini," Roy replied, retracting his tongue into his mouth. "Anyway I don't have anything to change into so I can't go swimming with you,"

"That's ok, you know where I'll be if you need me," Gwen answered, heading for the back door.

Outside.

"Hey Ben isn't that your cousin Gwen," one of Ben's friends Alex asked, where he and his other friend were sitting on the back porch. "Dude, she's got a smoking body,"

Ben looked up from his drink to where his friend was looking, sure enough there was Gwen walking calmly to the fenced in pool wearing her sea-foam green bikini with a towel in her hand. She was easily ignoring the stares from the other guys as she strolled through the gate and draped her towel over the fence beside many others, a few of her friends were already swimming around and called for her to jump in.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Ben asked suspiciously, sipping at a cup full of punch.

"Yeah so what? She's not here so I can ogle any girl I want, even if it is your cousin," Alex said, not taking his eyes off Gwen even as she dove into the pool.

"Too bad she's dating Roy, I'd ask her out right now if she weren't," Ben's second friend Tom added, looking between Gwen and the other swimsuit clad teen girls in and around the pool.

"Remind me why you guys are my friends?" Ben wondered out loud, ignoring their cries of protest.

In The Pool.

"Hey Gwen, I think your cousin's friends are drooling over you,"

"I'm not the only one they're drooling over, Julie. Or haven't you noticed how Ben keeps gazing at you during class?" Gwen teased, her dark haired friend's cheeks matching the colour of her pink neck loop top bikini. "I know there are tones of girls who fawn over him but he turns them all down because all they want is more popularity. All Ben wants is a normal girl who doesn't care if he can go alien or not,"

"And just how would you know all this Miss Gwen Tennyson?" Gwen's other friend Chloe asked, wearing black bikini with bright green outline.

"I sit two seats behind him remember Chloe? I see him looking over at Julie when he's meant to be paying attention to the teacher," Gwen replied, enjoying the way Julie's face deepened in color. "Too bad Roy isn't in our class,"

"If he was you wouldn't be getting such good grades, cause you'd be too busy drooling over him," Julie laughed, getting Gwen's face to redden significantly.

"Hey Gwen!" Ben called from the other side of the pool fence.

"What do you want dooface?" Gwen asked, slightly peeved at her cousin's interruption.

"Just thought you should know I saw Roy taking one of the cheerleaders upstairs and his hand was on her butt and everything," Ben replied, sneaking glances at Julie who blushed and gave a shy smile. "He stopped long enough to shove his tongue down her throat, and I'm not the only one who saw it. Everyone inside was cheering him on. Go and see for yourself if you don't believe me,"

"You know what? I will, but I refuse to believe he'd pick some cheerleader over me," Gwen growled, pushing herself out of the pool and grabbing her towel to dry off as she made her way back to the house. "So why don't you play with Julie while I'm gone?"

"Come on in Ben, the water's fine," Julie said nervously, a massive blush staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, uh. I guess..., I guess I will," Ben replied just as nervously.

Despite the loud music Gwen was able to ask a few people if they had seen Roy go upstairs with someone, and worst yet Ben seemed to be right, they all said the same thing. Roy had taken a hot blonde cheerleader upstairs for some fun, not wanting to believe them she rushed upstairs pressing her ear to every door listening hard for Roy's voice. Aside from moans and groans from other perverted teens doing who knows what in her opinion, it didn't look like he was in any of the spare bedrooms. Passing the toilet Gwen heard a muffled male groan that sound distinctively like Roy, pressing her ear against the door she listened carefully for confirmation.

"Oh yeah babe, suck it. Yeah just like that,"

Not wanting to believe what she was hearing Gwen used her magic to silently open the door, what she saw made her gasp loud enough to be heard. There sitting on the toilet was Roy with his shorts down at his ankles and a blonde cheerleader minus her top bobbing her head up and down in his lap, and he was enjoying it.

"Roy?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"What the hell? Gwen? What are you doing here?" Roy demanded, quickly standing up and retrieving his shorts. The blonde groaned in disappointment at the interruption as she covered her chest with her top.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Gwen shouted. "What you doing with this bimbo when we're going out? I thought you loved me,"

"Yeah well since you weren't putting out for me, I couldn't keep pretending to be nice forever you know," Roy shrugged casually.

"You mean you only went out with me so you could get into my panties? But I'm underage," Gwen protested.

"What can I say, I like younger girls," Roy smirked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. "Sorry Gwen, you're a nice chick and all but a guy has his needs,"

"YOU STUPID JERK!" Gwen shrieked, bolting down the hall with tears staining her eyes.

"Now where were we?" Roy asked, closing the door as he relieved the blonde of her top once more.

**Disclaimer: As you've noticed there was no appearance of me or my Guyver unit in the first chapter, but I will show up in chapter 2 . I would also liketo hear what you thought of leave a review and I'll get back with the second chapter.**


	2. The Guyver unit appears

**Disclaimer: For those who have watched the old and new animated guyver series and both live action movies, I'm sure you're wondering if this Guyver is American or Japanese. For this fan fic the host of Guyver 1 is American but he isn't Sean from the movies but it is my own guyver unit as you will find out as you read so you'll have to wait until I decide to reveal my name. Now that's over with, please enjoy chapter 2. Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

"_**Guyver Speech**_"

My Bio-boosted Boyfriend.

_Previously._

"_Roy?" Gwen asked in disbelief._

"_What the hell? Gwen? What are you doing here?" Roy demanded, quickly standing up and retrieving his shorts. The blonde groaned in disappointment at the interruption as she covered her chest with her top._

"_I should be asking you the same thing!" Gwen shouted. "What you doing with this bimbo when we're going out? I thought you loved me,"_

"_Yeah well since you weren't putting out for me, I couldn't keep pretending to be nice forever you know," Roy shrugged casually._

"_You mean you only went out with me so you could get into my panties? But I'm underage," Gwen protested._

"_What can I say, I like younger girls," Roy smirked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. "Sorry Gwen, you're a nice chick and all but a guy has his needs,"_

"_YOU STUPID JERK!" Gwen shrieked, bolting down the hall with tears staining her eyes._

"_Now where were we?" Roy asked, closing the door as he relieved the blonde of her top once more._

_And now the Continuation._

Sitting on the curb outside the park near a house full of partying teenagers was an unpainted delivery truck with registration plates for a pharmaceutical company. In the cab two men wearing odd blue military looking uniforms with white helmets, gloves, boots and armguards sat watching the street, when a young girl in a bikini ran across the road and into the park. Both men looked to each other before one touched the side of his helmet.

"All points this is unit leader, we have a perimeter breach at the extraction point. One Caucasian redhead female between 13 and 16 years old, around 5feet 8 to 5feet 9, wearing a bikini and carrying a towel. Apprehend immediately, I repeat apprehend immediately. Eliminate only if necessary,"

With Gwen.

After what seemed like hours of running Gwen finally came to a stop, panting hard with tears streaming down her cheeks, she had never felt so humiliated in her life aside from the few times she and Ben accidentally walking in on each other changing during their summer vacations with their Grandpa. Ben had been right all along about Roy but she was too gaga over him to realise the truth, at first she had wondered why a guy like him was interested in a plan geeky girl like her. But his looks and charms blew her caution to the wind and left her vulnerable for the three months they had been dating, she even let him kiss her after their third date. That should have told her what he wanted but his charm had reeled her in hook line and sinker. It was only when she felt the chill of the night air that she remembered her clothes were back at the party where he was, but she didn't want to go back there after making a scene. She also noticed that she was lost, her despair had taken over everything and blinded her to the direction she was travelling in. Hopefully Ben would soon realise she was missing and come looking for her, RLR8 would find her in no time or Wildmutt could easily sniff her out, but until then she was stuck here. Following the standard rule when lost Gwen found a long to sit on and wrapped her towel around her for temporary warmth and started waiting. Though she didn't have to wait long.

"What do you think you're doing here little girl? A grizzly bear's been spotted in the area so this park has been cordoned off," a soldier in a strange blue and white uniform said stepping up to Gwen.

Though she couldn't see his face she knew he was lying, grizzly territory was nowhere close to this part of the country. She was about to tell him as such when she spotted what looked like a large green lizard with a long horn on its head appeared, and it was walking on two feet.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Gwen asked, falling back off the log as the thing moved closer.

"She seen you Gregole, guess we have no choice but to kill her," the soldier snickered removing his helmet.

Gwen froze in terror as the soldier's body twisted and warped into this brown creature smaller than the green lizard, with a bat-like face and two large pods on its shoulders, his uniform shredding as his body became too big for it. Looking around for an escape route, she saw 4 more soldiers surrounding her and the two creatures.

"What's the matter kid? You scared of a few Zoanoids?" the brown one asked, its shoulder pods opening to reveal two strange looking fleshy discs that started glowing, almost like a fire fly.

"You know I don't think she's been in bed with a guy before, why don't we take her back and teach her how a woman's body is supposed to be used? What do you think Vamore?" the green one Gregole asked, stepping closer to its companion. "She looks like a good fuck,"

'_Oh great they're going to rape me then kill me. This is all Roy's fault_,' Gwen through, her eyes widening as Gregole's groin started to swell to reveal a huge erect cock. '_No way, he's going to use that? That thing will tear me apart_,'

"_**You're not touching her Chronos**_!"

Looking around for the source of the voice, Gwen watched as a beam of light shot past her and punctured right through the green Zoanoid's head like a hot knife through butter, dropping to the ground its body immediately began to dissolve. Turning her head she watched as a red and blue colored alien walked into view, from what she could see in the limited light it looked like it was naked, its skin looked almost like leather plated armor. There where spicks sticking out from its elbows and some kind of tentacle arching up from his forehead. It had a single metallic orb embedded in its abdomen and its feet looked like split toe shoes, but its face was the real eye catcher. Beside tentacle were two smaller orbs that looked like they could pivot back and forth on top of it's head, where its mouth and nose should be were two additional orbs and beside those were two vents of some kind and in the center of its forehead was a metallic disk with a small jewel situated above it.

'_What the heck is that thing_?' Gwen wondered as the alien came to a stop behind her.

"_**I won't let monsters like you destroy any more innocent lives**_!" I shouted My voice slightly electronically distorted.

"Too bad you weren't able to save this girl, Guyver. You've given me enough time to charge up my bio-laser!" Vamore roared, its shoulder pods discharging their stored up energy.

Slamming her eyes shut Gwen expected to feel the intense heat from being vaporized for a nanosecond before seeing the afterlife, instead she heard the alien cry out in pain. Opening her eyes she saw the alien crouching in front of her with smoke rising from its chest, how it survived the blast was beyond her. Before she could ask if it was ok another Zoanoid she didn't see charged and knocked the alien off its feet with a swipe of its powerful looking arms and claws.

"What's the matter Guyver? Can't handle a Zoanoid like me?" it chuckled baring its teeth to bite down on my Guyver unit's shoulder, only to stop when a glowing spike came out through its fury back.

"_**I've killed Zoanoids more powerful than a measly Ramotith**_," I replied, my left arm raised against the Zoanoid's chest.

Pulling my Guyver unit's arm back I sliced the Zoanoid right through its head, its blood spraying out of the huge wound over the my Guyver unit's face and all over the ground, just like with Gregole it started dissolving almost instantly leaving nothing behind. Just as it was getting on its feet three more Zoanoids charged only to be shot in their head's by its head beam, as they dissolved Gwen was able to see the damage Vamore inflicted. My Guyver unit's chest plate was scorched where the bio-laser hit but she could see it was slowly regenerating.

'_It's like some kind of living armor or something_," Gwen thought as it turned to the last Zoanoid standing.

"_**Why'd you come after the girl Chronos? I'm the one you're after**_?" I asked, my guyver unit's high frequency blades retracting back into my arms.

"I'm not answering to you Guyver scum, I'm just waiting for my reinforcements arrive," it chuckled.

"_**You mean those two goons outside the park? I took care of the before coming here**_," I said, charging up my guyver unit's final weapon that gathers all the heat around me and sends it to the two orbs that are on my guyver unit's wrists and then a ball energy forms in my hands. "_**Now have a taste of my Burst Cannon**_!"

In a motion a beam of energy is shot and in the short distance between my guyver unit and Vamore blasting a hole clean through the creature's stomach and out its back, killing it instantly. Gwen watched still frozen in fear as it seemed to pant for air before it turned to face her, she wanted to run away and hopefully run into someone or Ben but her body refused to listen to the instructions from her brain.

"_**It's alright, I'm not going to**_...,"my sentence was cut off as a speeding blue blur knocked it off balance.

"Keep your hands off my cousin you freak," Ben warned, transforming from XLR8 into Diamondhead. "She's been through enough tonight without you trying something,"

"_**Nice powers you've got there. I didn't know Chronos had Zoanoids that could transform like you do**_," I said firing my guyver units head beam, only to have it deflected of Diamondhead's arm. "_**What**_?"

"Nice try but my skin's made of diamonds, a pitiful laser like that won't hurt me," Diamondhead smirked, turning his arms into spikes.

"_**Then try a taste of this**_!" I shouted, the twin orbs on my guyver unit's face pulsating as a sonic wave hit Diamondhead, almost shattering him.

"Stop! That's my cousin!" Gwen yelled, finally finding her voice. Diamondhead changing back to Ben in a red flash of light. "He's not one of those Zoanoids! He just has the ability to change into different aliens!"

I looked dumbly between Gwen and Ben for a few seconds before responding. "_**You could have said something sooner**_,"

"Excuse me? In case you hadn't noticed I was too scared after almost being raped and killed by those things, then you showing up and killing them with those fancy weapons of yours to say anything!" Gwen huffed angrily, crossing her arms under her bikini clad chest. "Anyway what kind of alien are you?"

"_**Look the less you know about me the better. But I'll be around in case of another attack**_," I said, the orb at my guyver unit's abdomen started glowing as I floated away.

"Oh man, who or what was that?" Ben asked, gaining Gwen's attention.

"That was the Guyver and he rescued me from these creeps who can transform into these creatures call Zoanoids, right before you showed up," Gwen answered, noticing something next to Ben. "Hey, is that my backpack?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go back after what Roy did. But don't worry he won't be dating again cheerleaders any time soon, just had to introduce him to Benwolf is all," Ben replied, as Gwen pulled out her clothes.

"Well don't worry about me, I'm definitely not falling for the next pretty boy I see," Gwen said, pulling her skirt over her legs and securing it around her hips. "Ok, let's go,"

"Aren't you going to put your shirt on?" Ben asked, transforming into XLR8.

"Just take me home Ben, I just want to drown my misery in a bucket of ice cream," Gwen replied climbing on Ben's back. "Maybe I'll go to the pool tomorrow or something,"

**Disclaimer: And there's chapter 2. I hope you liked and like I suck at writing names for my Guyver Unit's final weapon so if you have any other names other than Burst Cannon please let me know. But for now leave a review or suggestion and I'll post chapter three when it's ready.**


	3. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: Ok this chapter has Gwen meeting the Guyver's host who is two years older than she is. Also I know it's a bit odd for someone who's 14 to be driving so let's just say that they were both 11 when Ben got the Omnitrix.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

"_**Guyver Speech**_"

My Bio-boosted Boyfriend.

_Previously._

_As I looked dumbly between Gwen and Ben for a few seconds before responding. "__**You could have said something sooner**__,"_

"_Excuse me? In case you hadn't noticed I was too scared after almost being raped and killed by those things, then you showing up and killing them with those fancy weapons of yours to say anything!" Gwen huffed angrily, crossing her arms under her bikini clad chest. "Anyway what kind of alien are you?"_

"_**Look the less you know about me the better. But I'll be around in case of another attack**__," __I said, in the way that only a person wearing a Guyver Unit would sound like, then the orb in my unit's abdomen started glowing as I floated away._

"_Oh man, who or what was that?" Ben asked, gaining Gwen's attention._

"_That was the Guyver and he rescued me from these creeps who can transform into these creatures call Zoanoids, right before you showed up," Gwen answered, noticing something next to Ben. "Hey, is that my backpack?"_

"_Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go back after what Roy did. But don't worry he won't be dating again cheerleaders any time soon, just had to introduce him to Benwolf is all," Ben replied, as Gwen pulled out her clothes._

"_Well don't worry about me, I'm definitely not falling for the next pretty boy I see," Gwen said, pulling her skirt over her legs and securing it around her hips. "Ok, let's go,"_

"_Aren't you going to put your shirt on?" Ben asked, transforming into XLR8._

"_Just take me home Ben, I just want to drown my misery in a bucket of ice cream," Gwen replied climbing on Ben's back. "Maybe I'll go to the pool tomorrow or something,"_

_And now the Continuation._

After the party on Friday Gwen did in fact drown her misery in a bucket of ice cream on the living room couch, where her parents found her the next morning still in her bikini and skirt with all the pictures of herself and Roy in shredded pieces on the floor. They were shocked to hear how she was cheated on but she kept the part about the Zoanoids and the Guyver secret. They asked if there was anything they could do to help, but Gwen said she just wanted some space as she headed up to her room. Her friends Julie and Chloe came over and practically had to drag her out of bed, into another string tie bikini, this one dark blue with side tie briefs. They only stopped pestering her after she agreed to join them when they said Ben would be going to the pool with them. So slipping into an off the shoulder light blue sun dress which ended mid calf with thin straps keeping it up, they rushed outside where Ben was waiting in his parents' minivan.

"What happened to your RX-7 dooface?" Gwen asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Duh, that car's only big enough to fit two people," Ben replied, pulling onto the road once everyone was buckled up. "Unless you and Chloe want to share the trunk?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Ben Tennyson? I bet you've always wanted to stuff me in the trunk ever since you got you licence," Gwen fumed, not noticing Julie and Chloe sniggering in the back seat.

"Too bad that dream won't be coming true," Ben complained, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Grrr, you are such a dweeb," Gwen growled much to Ben's amusement. Of course seeing her like this was a good thing too, he knew it meant she was putting the breakup behind her.

Having fun at the pool that day did help Gwen to put Friday aside but she still wondered who Chronos was and how those soldiers transformed into Zoanoids. Then there was the Guyver, was that one of Chronos' creations or was it an alien tech they wanted for themselves? It was obvious they weren't aliens parading around as humans, more like they were the product of some science experiment, but no matter where she looked on the web every lead she found came up empty. All too soon it was Monday and for some reason Gwen was having trouble choosing her underwear for the day, after Friday she would have expected to stick to plain white panties and bra but she just didn't feel like going with the basics. So instead she chose a black thong that hugged her lower body like a second skin and matching bra that gave her a modest amount of cleavage, not that anyone would see of course. Then she chose a dark blue denim mini skirt that down to mid thigh and complemented her legs and matching sleeveless top, all in all she looked pretty damn hot and she would rub it in Roy's face during their lunch as he always brought something greasy covered in either gravy or mustard. That's if he didn't run away screaming like a girl when he sees Ben.

"Hey Gwen! Let's go or we'll be late!" Ben shouted, from outside in his RX-7.

'_He only wants to get there early so he can drool all over Julie_,' Gwen thought, grabbing her school bag as she headed downstairs.

At School.

Before First Period.

Upon arriving at school Gwen calmly exited Ben's car ignoring how some guys drooled at the sight of her sexy figure, but looked away when Ben glared at them, they had definitely heard what he had done to Roy on Friday. Meeting up with Chloe on the way to her locker she was too busy chatting with her friend to pay attention when she rounded a corner, causing her to run into a solid object making her backside painfully greet the floor. Wincing as she rubbed her sore rear Gwen looked up ready to cruse the cause of her painful trip, when her eyes met with the stunned gaze of a pair of brown eyes belonging to a rather cute guy, but after her break up with Roy she wasn't ready to notice boys just yet.

"Sorry about that," I said offering her a hand off the floor.

"It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention anyway," Gwen replied, noticing that I had a map of the school in my other hand. "New here?"

"Yeah it's my first day, by the way my name's Mike" I answered, moving away once she was on her feet. "See you around I guess, oh and my name's Gwen Tennyson" she said

"Wow he's cute," Chloe said dreamily.

"Right now I'm in the belief that all guys are pigs. All except Ben, my grandpa and my dad," Gwen huffed reaching her locker and pulling her books out. "Come on, I want to get to class early,"

"You always want to get to class early," Chloe complained, following Gwen anyway.

**Disclaimer: Ok here's when Gwen and I supposedly meet for the first time but what Gwen doesn't know is that I'm the American Guyver unit 1 and in the next Zoanoid attack you are all probably going to say " whaaaaaaat" kinda like Chris Griffin from family guy and I will reveal the true identity of the Guyver's host in the next chapter so who knows it probably could be me so leave a review and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**All characters are property** **of their respective owners.**


	4. Gwen falls for the Guyver

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or Guyver the Bio boosted armor. Oh and I might use the Ben10 alien force aliens and I also started to wonder what would happen if Guyver used the mega smasher on Up-chuck. Also I've changed the name of Ben's girlfriend to Julie from alien force.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

"_**Guyver Speech**_"

My Bio-boosted Boyfriend.

_Previously._

"_Sorry about that,"I said offering her a hand off the floor._

"_It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention anyway," Gwen replied, noticing I had a map of the school in his other hand. "New here?"_

"_Yeah it's my first day, oh and my name is Mike" I answered, moving away once she was on her feet. "See you around I guess, oh and my name is Gwen Tennyson" _

"_Wow he's cute," Chloe said dreamily._

"_Right now I'm in the belief that all guys are pigs. All except Ben, my grandpa and my dad," Gwen huffed reaching her locker and pulling her books out. "Come on, I want to get to class early,"_

"_You always want to get to class early," Chloe complained, following Gwen anyway._

_And now the Continuation._

After School.

Aside from her painful encounter with a new student the rest of the school day went rather smoothly, except for when she used her magic to rub Roy's gravy soaked fries into his face and clothes. He would have retaliated if he didn't see Ben standing right behind her, Roy wasn't brave enough to take him on. She also found that she rather enjoyed wearing a thong as it didn't give her those annoying panty lines when she had to change into her school swimsuit, she particularly enjoyed the way the cotton material of her thong slipped between her butt cheeks whenever she slipped it back on. But that didn't mean she was about to throw away her other pairs of panties, just that she would be buying more thongs when she next went shopping. Today she was walking home as her parents were busy and Ben was going on a date with Julie, but it didn't bother her that much, it gave her the time to do some browsing of her favorite stores for anything that might strike her fancy. After an hour of looking through underwear and clothes her size she realized she would be late getting home for dinner, and she had the distinct feeling that someone was following her. A couple blocks later she realized she did had someone following her but was hoping the person was just going the same way. Ducking into an alley she quickly hid behind a dumpster and dropped her bag, holding her knees to her chest as she heard footsteps getting closer then stopped just outside her only avenue of escape.

"Come out little girl. You've got nowhere to run," a voice chuckled making Gwen's skin crawl.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked peeking out from behind the dumpster. Her eyes immediately came to rest on a guy who looked like he was a regular at the gym and did a lot of bench pressing, at least that's what his bulking muscles said.

"Tell me where I can find that guy who can change into different Zoanoids and I might not kill you," he said his body warping and shifting till he was fully transformed into his Zoanoid form.

"Gregole? You mean there's more than one?" Gwen gasped, keeping the dumpster between herself and the bio-freak.

"Gregole is just the code name for this type of Zoanoid, now tell me what I want to know!" Gregole demanded, flexing its claws.

"I only saw the Guyver that night, there was no other Zoanoid," Gwen answered, glad she had used the school bathroom before she left, otherwise she would have soiled her underwear.

"Heh, I know you're lying. Each Chronos squad member has a camera built into their helmets, we saw the Zoanoid change from one form to another before our headquarters lost the transmission. Now where is it!" it demanded, easily picking up the dumpster and throwing it away like it was nothing.

Trying to make a break out of the alley Gwen wasn't fast enough as Gregole's claws swiped at her back slicing through flesh and cloth, tearing up a good portion of her shirt and slicing her skirt in half, exposing her thong. Her cries of pain and anguish did nothing but amuse the Zoanoid as he took his sweet time to toy with her, grabbing her ankle Gregole's chuckling became pain filled gasps as his arm was severed at his forearm. Switching his gaze from his stump for an arm he saw me as the Guyver standing between himself and the Gwen, both forearms blades extended.

"_**You didn't think I wouldn't stick around and keep an eye on her did you**_?" I asked, powering up my units pressure cannon. "_**Chronos won't get their hands on that shape changing Zoanoid after I destroy it. Now die**_!"

Standing at point-blank range I merely shoved the pressure cannon through Gregole's head, then with a soft push the dead Zoanoid fell on its back, its body immediately bubbling and dissolving into nothing. Turning around I knelt next to Gwen and carefully examined her wounds, trying to ignore how her exposed backside looked hot in her black thong. Now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts, Gregole's claws had left four long gashes in her back yet his thumb only cut through her skirt, she was lucky the wounds weren't too deep or her spinal cord might have been damaged. Gently picking her up I took to the sky, heading for the hospital as fast as I could fly.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Gwen asked, clinging desperately to my guyver unit's warm armor.

"_**I heard you screaming in pain when that Gregole had clawed you, though I was surprised to see you dressed like this after Friday**_," I said, keeping my left hand higher on her back to avoid the her wounds. "_**First a bikini and now this sexy outfit, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to attract my attention**_,"

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me at a party before you saved me that night, I decided this morning that I didn't want to be plan boring Gwen anymore so I chose to wear something sexy for a change," Gwen explained, finding she like the feeling of the my Guyver unit's armor against her exposed skin. '_I wouldn't even complain if he groped my butt_,'

"_**I suppose you're going back to plan boring Gwen after this**_?" I asked, realising she must be in shock if she wasn't noticing the pain in her back.

"No Zoanoid will stop me from wearing whatever I want," Gwen mumbled, as the hospital drew closer. "And thanks for keeping my cousin's secret,"

"_**That was purely selfish. If Chronos got their hands on whatever technology your cousin has, they would use that power to conquer the world**_," I said landing in an alleyway across the street. "_**I can't simply walk up to the front door and if I showed you who I was it would only put you in more danger. So unless you can walk over yourself the only thing I can think of is to cause some damage to draw some attention**_,"

"I guess I could use my magic to make it look like I was assaulted, then you could knock my unconscious and call for help," she suggested, trying to use her magic, only to find out she couldn't. "It's not working,"

"_**Must be your injuries**_," I said, one of the orbs on my guyver unit's head suddenly started moving. "_**There's an ambulance coming down the street, quick you need to get in front of it. Don't worry you'll see me again soon and sorry about this**_,"

Letting Gwen back on her feet I gave her a sudden shove just as the ambulance was about to pass by causing the driver to slam on the breaks to avoid turning her into road-kill. In the alleyway I watched as the paramedics got out of the vehicle and quickly tended to Gwen, the second man rushing to the hospital for a stretcher.

**Disclaimer: As for Gwen not being able to use her magic I'm just putting that down as she's been too scared at the time. I might reveal who the Guyver's host is in chapter 6 and when his identity is exposed what will Gwen think. So with that said I'll get to work on completing chapter 6 but I would like some suggestions to help get me started so leave some reviews please.**


	5. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Ok I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter mostly because I couldn't figure out where to take it so I'm just throwing things together. Actually I've decided that this chapter will probably have Gwen and the other's don't discovering who the Guyver's host is. **

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

"_**Guyver Speech**_"

My Bio-boosted Boyfriend.

_Previously._

_"**I suppose you're going back to plan boring Gwen after this**?" I asked, realizing she must be in shock if she wasn't noticing the pain in her back._

_"No Zoanoid will stop me from wearing whatever I want," Gwen mumbled, as the hospital drew closer. "And thanks for keeping my cousin's secret,"_

_"**That was purely selfish. If Chronos got their hands on whatever technology your cousin has, they would use that power to conquer the world**," I said landing in an alleyway across the street. "**I can't simply walk up to the front door and if I showed you who I was it would only put you in more danger. So unless you can walk over yourself the only thing I can think of is to cause some damage to draw some attention**,"_

_"I guess I could use my magic to make it look like I was assaulted, then you could knock my unconscious and call for help," she suggested, trying to use her magic, only to find out she couldn't. "It's not working,"_

_"**Must be your injuries**," I said, one of the orbs on his head suddenly moving. "**There's an ambulance coming down the street, quick you need to get in front of it. Don't worry you'll see me again soon and sorry about this**,"_

_Letting Gwen back on her feet I gave her a sudden shove just as the ambulance was about to pass by causing the driver to slam on the breaks to avoid turning her into road-kill. In the alleyway I watched as the paramedics got out of the vehicle and quickly tended to Gwen, the second man rushing to the hospital for a stretcher._

_And now the Continuation._

Two Hours Later.

Once the doctors had cleaned and stitched up Gwen's back and taken to the recovery ward with instructions to lie on her stomach for a day or so, to ensure her wounds wouldn't reopen, did she remember that her backpack was left in the alleyway where she was attacked. Her parents arrived shortly after she was released from surgery asking questions about who or what attacked her, whether she was sexually assaulted. They even asked if she had started doing drugs or drinking after her breakup with Roy and gotten in with a bad crowd, she almost exploded at the accusation asking them to leave when Ben and Julie showed up. Luckily she was in a single room so they didn't have to worry about other patients eavesdropping.

"So what really happened?" Ben asked, already guessing a Zoanoid was behind Gwen's assault.

"It was another Zoanoid Gregole type and they were after you Ben," Gwen replied as she lay on her stomach, her answer startling Julie. "It seems they haven't heard about the Omnitrix so they think you're just some Zoanoid they haven't seen before. Fortunately the Guyver seems to be able to sense those freaks transform when he's close by, otherwise I might not have gotten away with just four scratches,"

"What about the Guyver himself? Did you notice anything about him that might give us a clue to who he really is, assuming he's not just another alien?" Julie asked, taking a seat beside the bed.

"Just that I've heard his voice somewhere before and not from when he first rescued me. That and his armor felt like warm leather," Gwen answered, blushing slight at the memory of having her face pressed against my Guyver unit's armor.

_Ring, Ring_

"Oh that's mine," Ben said, taking his phone from his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"**Am I speaking with Ben Tennyson**?"

"Yeah and who are you?" Ben asked, noticing a slight distortion in the caller's voice.

"**It's Guyver, take a look at the number on your screen**,"

Confused Ben took the phone away from his ear, discovering that I was using Gwen's phone. "Where are you and how did you get my cousin's phone?"

"**I'm standing on the roof to the hospital with Gwen's backpack, since I did save her from that Zoanoid remember? If you want to talk with me in person open the window so I can get in**,"

"Who is it?" Julie asked.

"The Guyver and he wants to talk," Ben replied, opening the window as instructed. "Ok it's open, need me to stick my head out so you can find us?"

"**I knew where you were the second you answered your phone**,"

Popping his head out the window Ben looked up in shock to see me hovering between the windows while I was still in my guyver unit so as not to be seen, in my right hand was Gwen's cell phone and in my left was her backpack.

"_**So are you going to let me in or am I just going to float out here**_?"

"Just don't try anything funny," Ben warned, stepping away from the window.

"He's not going to hurt us Ben, he did save me from the Zoanoid when he could have just let me die," Gwen pointed out, as I landed soundlessly on the hospital floor. "Thanks for bringing my bag back,"

"_**Well it was either that or let Chronos find out more about you. I encountered a small squad on my way back but they were easy pickings. Oh yeah I forgot, how's your back**_?" I asked, putting her bag and phone on the bedside table.

"Doctors said the claw marks weren't too deep so there probably won't be any scaring. But if there is Ben can turn into an alien that has this saliva that can heal minor cuts and scrapes," she replied, still wondering where she had heard his voice before. "But I'm surprised Chronos doesn't know anything about the Omnitrix, aliens have been visiting Earth for hundreds of years,"

"_**They know about aliens, they just don't pay attention because they have their own plans for the world. Unless they've been faking this whole time to prevent anyone from catching on to their schemes**_," I suggested, as one of the orbs on my guyver unit's head suddenly shifted. "_**Someone's coming, I'll contact you later in the week so we can meet somewhere less public. Oh and Gwen your hospital gown is wide open in the back**_,"

"I did that on purpose," Gwen mumbled, a light pink coloring her cheeks as I leapt out the window and into the air. She quickly sat up as the door opened to reveal her parents. "What's up?"

"Well the doctor said you can come home right now, you just have to be careful of you back," her mother said, sounding very relieved. "When did you get your bag back?"

"Oh that was me," Ben answered sheepishly, changing into XLR8 then back again, which seemed to satisfy them.

"While it's great that I can go home, my skirt and shirt were torn to shreds and I don't want to be wearing this hospital gown until I get home," Gwen huffed, fingering the flimsy gown as if it were alien slime.

"That's ok, you can wear mine. Ben and I went for a swim so I'm still wearing my bikini underneath," Julie offered, reaching behind to undo her skirt.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby when you're done," Gwen's father said, closing the door once they left.

"You weren't really flashing the Guyver on purpose were you?" Ben asked, trying not to concentrate on Julie's blue bikini clad rear, though it was hard when she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bikini clad body. "Man it's getting hot in here," he mumbled.

"I heard that," Julie teased, as she bent down to retrieve her skirt, deliberately bending at the waist so her backside was stuck in the air before straightening to hand the garments to Gwen. "You're such a pervert Ben,"

Gwen could hardly contain her laughter at Ben's lecherous expression as she shed the hospital gown, glad Julie was keeping her goofy cousin distracted while she changed, fully aware that I as the guyver could be watching.

"Oh my gosh, the g-string looks so cute on you Gwen," Julie exclaimed, giving Gwen's backside a quick pinch.

"Hey stop it, my butt's not for pinching," Gwen squeaked, swatting Julie's hands away. "Go grope Ben's butt or something,"

"Nah, I'd rather do that in public, it embarrasses him more," Julie grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

Two Days Later.

Gwen's Bedroom.

Thanks to one of Ben's aliens the slashes across Gwen's back had completely healed, leaving her skin with only faint pink lines as a reminder of her encounter with another Gregole type Zoanoid. Getting treatment from Ben was embarrassing as she had to be lying down on her stomach and naked from the waist up, fortunately Julie was there to keep her from squirming as the saliva stung when it touched her injuries.

"So how you feeling?" Ben asked, reverting back to his human form.

""Like someone's digging hot needles in my back," she answered, covering her chest with her arms as she sat up on her knees. "Still it was kind of gross being licked by my cousin, couldn't you have just drooled over the wounds?"

"Actually no, I discovered the tongue is where the healing enzymes come from and when exposed to air they become useless," Ben explained, suddenly feeling his cell vibrating in his pocket. "I wonder who's calling?" he wondered stepping out of Gwen's room to give the girls some privacy.

"So how does my back look?" Gwen asked lowering her arms from her chest, both girls having seen each other naked especially after gym class.

"Just looks like someone ran a hot knife over your back four times, they should fade by tonight," Julie replied, as Gwen reached for her bra on her bed. "Isn't that the pink lace bra I gave you for your last birthday?"

"Yeah. My parents pretty much let me wear whatever I want, they trust me to know when something's too indecent," she explained, donning a short tank top once she'd got the bra on. "Don't you think it's odd that we haven't heard anything from the Guyver or Chronos?"

"Their probably too busy worrying about each other to bother us," Julie said, only to be startled when Ben burst back into the room.

"Ben what's wrong?" Gwen asked, seeing terror on her cousin's face.

"It's Chronos, they've got grandpa!" Ben shouted.

**Disclaimer: I'm thinking about making** **chapter 6 the chapter when the Guyver's host that's me shows Gwen the boy inside of the armor that has been saving her all this time.**

**All characters are property of their respective owners. **


	6. Special

**Disclaimer: Gwen and I are 20 years old in this version just wanted to let you all know that.**

**The American Guyver 1's First Love**

_The Reveal: _

_Prologue:_

_It had been a few years since the downfall of Chronos and the rescue of Max Tennyson, Everything returned back to normal except for the Guyver showing to protect Gwen Tennyson from extreme danger and also joining forces with her cousin Ben Tennyson occasionally. Then one day a phone call came for Gwen Tennyson. _

_The Continuation:_

Gwen had picked up her parents' home phone "Hello" she asked

"**Yeah is this Gwen it's the Guyver**" I answered

Gwen started to get a smile on her face once she realized who it was "Guyver is it really you" she asked in excitement.

"**Who else could it be I've decided that it's about time you find out who I really am so make sure I'll let you choose the place to meet**"

"Sure why not here at my house tonight" Gwen answered with a grin on her face.

"**Ok then tonight at your place it is then for the reveal then**"

"Gwendolyn who was what that was it Mike again" Gwen's mother asked

"Uh…. Yeah he wanted to know if there were any pop quizzes in any of our classes and I told that there wasn't" Gwen lied to her mom.

Later that at around 9:00 p.m. "Gwen your father and I are heading out for our anniversary so you know the rules no boys and no parties understood?" Gwen's mother asked

"Yes mom I know that ok" Gwen answered

"_But she didn't say anything about the Guyver though_" Gwen thought to herself

As the Guyver had landed on the roof of Gwen's parents' house the Guyver watched as Gwen's parents got into their car and drove off while Gwen was waving at waiting for her parents to drive out of view she then went to her room.

"You come on in now Guyver" Gwen yelled to the Guyver.

"**How did you know I was here**" Guyver asked as he hovered down toward her bedroom window.

"I could sense your aura while I was outside" Gwen answered as she opened her bedroom window and motioned the Guyver to come inside.

"**So this is where you live huh it's a nice place**" Guyver said as he looked around.

"Yep so about the surprise you said that you had for me what is it?" Gwen asked anxiously as she was sitting on her bed.

"**Ok well remember when I said that I'd show you who I was some day?**" Guyver said to Gwen as he got into some kind of stance.

"Yeah I remember what about it wait you mean you're really going to show me who are?" Gwen said in excitement.

"**Only if you promise to keep it a secret?**" Guyver asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Sure I promise I'll keep it a secret ok." Gwen answered.

"**Ok then**" Guyver said as a ring of light showed up around the Control metal then there was a flash of light so bright that Gwen had to shield her eyes from the blinding light. There was also a strange sound as the Guyver's armor had separated from its host.

"_If the host is a cute boy I'm going to jump right into his arms and kiss him for all the times he saved me._" Gwen thought to herself. As the light had dissipated she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I…I can't believe this Mike you're the Guyver" She said in shock.

"Not what you were expecting huh Gwen considering-"My sentence was cut short.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER I MEAN WE ARE DATING AREN'T WE?" Gwen yelled.

"It wasn't the right time for me to tell you ok Gwen I mean I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you until now so I'm sorry for keeping it from you all this time and" My sentence was cut short again from Gwen running up to me and kissing me then Gwen had gotten into her bed.

"Hey Mike I got a present of my own to give you" She said as she motion me over to her.

"_Oh boy Mike what have you gotten yourself into this time_" I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

**Everything is property of its respective owners.**


End file.
